


Buried in rubble

by fundamentalBlue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundamentalBlue/pseuds/fundamentalBlue
Summary: Tony was in an untenable position. He could feel Steve at his back, pin pricks of awareness stinging his glands. Suppressants lasted twelve hours before they wore off. And while Tony was a reckless workaholic, he always made sure to take his pills on time.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 577
Collections: Stony*





	Buried in rubble

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. I always tag A/B/O as dubious consent because biology doesn't leave a lot of room for informed and conscious consent. 
> 
> Credit to ResurecctedHippo, fiftyshadesoftony, and Bucky Bear in the Stony discord for their beta work! Thanks again!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure you checked the breakers?” The panel was dusty, old, and non-functional. A remnant of some lazy renovation. 

“Yeah, you know why? I’m not a moron.” Their only light was Tony’s gauntlets, which he kept on, flashing the room in shadows as he moved. 

Captain America’s face is tight with disdain. He’s taken his cowl off, the heat from their respective bodies clogging the air. Tony has set his suit to recycle what air he has, but it’s not working any better to keep him cool. The exhaust from the suit isn’t helping matters either. 

“We’ve been here for–” Steve starts. 

“Yes, 43 minutes and umpteen seconds–”

“46 minutes and 34 seconds.” Grumbling, he eyes up Captain America’s battered suit. There are several tears across the chest that only accentuated his prolific muscles. Tony couldn’t claim ignorance as to having seen Steve’s bare chest, but for whatever reason, this time it felt like he was stealing an intimate moment. Perhaps it was a trick of the light that Steve looked so defined.

“I could murder your eidetic memory right now.” Tony snapped, angered by his attraction. Steve eyed him like he would do anything to shut Tony’s mouth and Tony involuntarily shuddered. He hadn’t taken his suppressants in more than 24 hours. 

“You just _had_ to damage the structural integrity, didn’t you? Thousands of tons of concrete for our team to dig through, and demolishing the building was the only option Tony?” 

“Do you know how many times you’ve alluded to that now, Cap?” Tony said, facetious. 

Steve was silent, leaning against a broken piece of concrete that didn’t have rebar sticking out of it. They weren’t cramped, given that the elevator they’d been in had smashed down into the sub-basement where all the boilers were kept. Usually, these sub-basements had tunnels leading out, but with the suit mostly out of order, and the structural integrity under question, they couldn’t risk digging anywhere. Their team would get them out. It was just taking them forever to do so. 

In the meantime, Tony was in an untenable position. He could feel Steve at his back, pinpricks of awareness stinging his glands. Suppressants lasted twelve hours before they wore off. And while Tony was a reckless workaholic, he always made sure to take his pills on time. 

In a series of tragedies, he’d used up his suit’s stash on the last mission and hadn’t replaced them for this one.

“You can take your suit off, you know. It must be sweltering in there.” Steve said. 

No. Nope. That was not happening. 

“Can you hear anything?” Tony said, ignoring Steve. 

“Yes, but it’s distant still. Seriously, Tony, you’ll overheat in there.” And well, Steve looked genuinely concerned at that. Which made Tony’s paranoia spike. Did Steve know? Did he suspect? 

The studies were limited by the very fact that there were so few Omegas, that Tony didn’t know if his personality was subtly projecting his designation. 

He’d only synthesized a type of hormonal suppressant when he was fifteen, which was highly illegal. But when his neck had started tingling with sensitivity, he knew Howard would barter him to the highest bidder if he found out that Tony wasn’t a beta or an alpha. It was enough incentive to do a crash course in chemistry at MIT. 

He’d been hiding ever since. 

Only Rhodey knew his secret because it was Rhodey’s alpha hormones he’d first extracted to use for the suppressant. 

From that, he’d developed alpha-like characteristics, which would presumably revert when he ceased his suppressants. 

He was, terrifyingly, about to find out. 

He barely caught Steve’s hands as the other man reached out to touch the armor. 

“No! Don’t touch me!” The vehemence with which he spat out the words surprised even him. Steve looked wide-eyed, an innocent expression pasted across his gorgeous face. 

Oh no. 

“Tony, it’s ok. I won’t– if it reminds you of Afghanistan, I’m sorry.” 

Tony’s trauma was the furthest thing from his mind. Steve was an _alpha_. Tony had been an _alpha_ all his life with the use of hormones. It was why he and Steve constantly fought for dominance over the team, their decisions split down the middlemost missions. It was why they were here. Because Tony couldn’t listen. 

But now all Tony could think about was that he should have _submitted_. Steve was his Captain, his dominant, and it agonized him now to have gone against Steve. A close second thought was that there was something wrong with his mind. 

He shouldn’t be having these thoughts.

“It doesn’t. Just– don’t touch. Please.” What was with this sudden honesty? Fuck, he was obeying Cap. Just like that, all the walls and self-control he had built up were crumbling. Fear gripped him. 

“Tony, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Let me see–” Steve kept coming forward, hands out in supplication. 

“–no, please, leave it, I’m fine–” He backed away into a slab of concrete where he threw his hands up in self-defense before crouching as Steve came closer. 

Instinct was a cruel thing. It was the prerogative of Omegas to kneel, submit to an Alpha. Tony couldn’t stop himself. 

“Tony you’re being an idiot–” Steve was reaching behind his helmet for the safety latch, Tony’s head bowed in acquiescence. 

_Fight him, you idiot!_ A distant part of him screamed. 

“Stop, don’t–” His voice was pitiful, even through the modulator. Of course, Steve misinterpreted it as fending off a bad injury from his purview. He’d done that to Steve before. 

“See? There. Oh–” Steve gasped as he pulled the helmet off, dropping it in shock, his cheeks pinking as his eyes went dark. Tony’s cloying omega scent filled the room as if it had never not been there. Averting his eyes away from Steve, Tony cowered on the ground. 

“How–what? Tony, I have to–” Steve choked on his last sentence before turning away and walking at a brisk pace to the far wall. With Steve out of his range, Tony snatched up the helmet and yanked it back on.

What was done was done. 

Steve paced now, back and forth behind an invisible line. They were both silent for a time, Tony curled against the wall, praying for immediate rescue. Steve, well. 

“I’d say I was disappointed with you lying Tony, but we both know that wouldn’t be true.” Tony didn’t have to move his head to see Steve through the viewscreen. The man’s every muscle was taut, spring-loaded for action.  
  
There were so few Omegas. So miserably, blessedly few. 

“I know, and I don’t begrudge you that. What I’ve done–” 

“How? I can’t believe I didn’t see, that I didn’t– know.” Steve had pinched his nose shut, trying to keep the pervasive scent out of his face. Tony didn’t blame him. An omega heat was designed to reduce alphas to bare instincts. 

“I guess super soldier senses aren’t all they’re cracked up to be?” 

“They’re working overtime right now,” Steve said. “Oh god, Tony. What you’ve done– what you’ve done is _illegal_. What are you– we– what can I do?” 

Tony quivered. There was one solution that the omega inside him absolutely loved for an idea. But the other side, Tony’s alpha side, screamed in protest. Tony shivered at the thought of Cap forcing the issue, forcing him down and bowing his back– _No. Fucking clamp it down Tony._

Because Steve was right. Bond-dodging was illegal. At least your first bond. Divorce was allowed, with good reason and a year-long waiting period, and no one was forced to bond twice. The law was being protested in courts currently, with a great many promising cases for it being overturned. It hadn’t reached the Supreme Court, but it was expected to, which had three alphas, five betas, and one omega. It was a good ratio. 

No one had ever successfully dodged the law, until Tony, as far as he knew. It was next to impossible to hide the scent of an omega in heat. 

But without his suppressants, he was a biological time bomb. 

Tony had never had a heat. He’d thought he would go his whole life without one. 

“I think you know.” Tony’s voice was low. Steve choked, turned around and pressed his forehead against a smooth piece of concrete, still gripping his face. He looked so good like that, muscles defined by the suit Tony had designed for him. Maybe subtly he’d always been more omega than he thought. 

Steve had a gymnast’s body, or a swimmer’s. Broad, sculpted shoulders with narrow hips that accentuated the fact that the man never missed leg day. Steve’s back muscles had muscles. Tony had always found that it was the little things about Steve’s fitness that got to him. The dip of the man’s spine where his trapezius pulled tight. The tightness of his abductors that made Tony think of Cap straddling him, having his way as he enclosed Tony’s waist with all that unbridled power. 

Even as an alpha, he’d had fantasies. 

“Tony.” Steve had turned around now, taking a step across his invisible line. If he could just get Cap to come the entire way– _This isn’t what you’ve wanted for yourself._

 _But it’s what I get._ The omega side of him reasoned. 

He was burning up now, sweat coursing down his neck. Proximity to a virile alpha would do that. Make you available, make you _want._

Conditions. Tony had conditions. 

“Steve. I have had a hard, lonely, miserable life, and the only thing that makes it worthwhile is wearing this suit. You can’t ask me to stop, Steve. No matter what.” 

“I’ll– I’ll try to make you happy Tony. You’ll say yes if I agree to those terms?” Tony’s head ached, his body trembling and sweating. To be frank, he’d agree to anything at this point if Steve could fill the yawning emptiness inside him. It hurt, the clenching of his cunt around nothing. He was slick now, his slit drooling down his legs. Tony bet Steve could smell it. 

_What are you doing? You’re an alpha, you’ve always been an alpha._

“I think, I think I’ve changed my mind. We can’t just– no!” Tony was fighting it and losing. _Alpha alpha alpha_ , his mind thrummed, stretching tendrils of want at the idea of Steve taking him, making him happy. 

Steve cocked his head to the side, listening. 

“They’ve been digging for hours now, and at this rate, they’ll be here in five. It won’t be long enough to– to withstand this. ” He turns his head back to Tony, eyes a predatory gleam amidst the guilt. 

“You can’t tell anyone. No one.” Steve all but growled at his demand. Coming out would protect Tony from the illegalities of his decision. Since no one had ever circumvented the law before, and if he did bond eventually, there was no conceivable way to prosecute him should he leave this basement with Steve’s mating mark. It was, for all intents and purposes, a good solution. 

Absolutely _fuck_ biology. He was– he identified as an alpha. Not omega. Absolutely not. No matter if Steve was about to put him down and mount him, he would always be Tony Stark, alpha. And further, maybe he’d always cherished the idea of finding a romantic partner, not someone who looked down on him like Steve. 

“That’s not going to work Tony and you know it.” Yes, but he would have liked to pretend a while longer that his whole life wasn’t crumbling down around him. SI would try to oust him now; there had been no provisions regarding his being an omega because he never presented as one, but that would hardly matter. The laws were clear on omega-alpha property being joint. Since all omegas bonded young, the joint property was to _protect_ them should they ever be divorced, given that omegas were heavily discriminated against. Half of SI would be Steve’s by default, a law meant to help becoming a yolk. 

Not that Steve would do that to him. Would he? 

“Can we just not? Can we please?” He begged, voice tinny.

“With the serum…” Steve trailed off, and Tony whined in despair. 

“Take the helmet off. Take it off _now._ I need to hear you.” Steve’s voice was low and dangerous. While Tony’s omega side delighted in the intrinsic threat, the rest of him struggled against the need to obey, his fingers sluggishly reaching for the latch. 

Steve prowled over, expression intent. He was out of Tony’s best dreams and worst nightmares. This man, this alpha, was going to take him right on the dusty floor. He was going to, oh god, he was going to bite Tony, bond him, intertwine their persons until there was no beginning or end to who they were to each other. 

The frenetic tension in Steve’s body is a warning for how badly he’s going to get it. Tony isn’t sure he’s going to be able to sit straight after. And everyone will know, they’ll know what he is and he’ll never have any self-respect again as he imagines his teammates, people who he could have called friend, thinking about what Steve did to him in this cluster-fuck of a cave-in. 

How could he have been so irresponsible? 

“I’ll be good to you, I promise, I’ll take care of you.” 

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me.” With his helmet off, he sounded small, pathetic, and all too helpless. 

“Yes, you do.” The timbre of his voice was low and reverberating with unshielded _want._ Captain America was supposed to be the good guy, a bastion of self-control and righteousness. Seeing the man succumb to his baser instincts for _Tony_ of all people, set something off in his loins. He felt taut, a string ready to snap as soon as Steve stroked it just so. 

“Now the rest of it, Tony. I need you ready for me. Will you be a good boy and do that, for me?” Giving up his dreams wasn’t so awful, a small part of himself reasoned. Steve’s dreams were big enough. His alpha would be strong. _No. I am an alpha!_ But he wasn’t. Not today. Not now. 

The armor fell to pieces around him, and Tony had never felt more ready to be whole, to be complete. 

The heat was searing now, burning his nerves into waves of hot need. He crawled towards Steve, one hand in front of the other on the dirty cement floor. Steve waited with fraught patience, arms crossed tightly across his chest. He looked as though if he moved, he would jump Tony. It made him preen; he was beautiful for his alpha. Somewhere inside, another part of him howled in despair. 

Steve rubbed his face, trying to wipe away something. Was it the way Tony looked? Maybe he should have gotten naked first. He didn’t want to disappoint Steve. 

“Tony, I need you to say yes for me. I know you don’t want this, but I want to help you. I can help you and I’ll– be kind. I promise.” 

“Need you, Steve.” He purred, pitching his voice into a slight whine. 

That was all it took for Steve. The man launched himself at Tony, knees hitting the ground hard before he snatched a fistful of Tony’s hair and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. 

“I’ve always wanted you– Wanted to kiss– that impertinent– mouth.” He spoke between nipping kisses, teeth rough on Tony’s lips. Tony could only keen into Steve’s hot mouth. He would be so good. He promised himself. No more sarcastic comebacks, unless Steve wanted that. 

Slowly, he was pushed back, up to his knees, backward, until he gently fell onto his ass, legs spread before Steve, Steve still mouthing at his lips, his kissing turned languorous, a liquid heat spreading from the focal point of Steve’s touch all the way down to Tony’s cunt.

He wanted Steve to touch him, to fill him up. 

Tony shucked his tight-fitting shorts off in half a second, before sprawling back to let Steve kiss his chest. 

Steve didn’t disappoint, licking and sucking his way down Tony’s pectorals to his taut belly, which would soon soften into omega physiology. 

Steve had him on his back now, fingers tracing gently up Tony’s slit, over to his cock, the blunt fingernails dragging over velvety skin. The red head of his cock was drooling precum, and Tony watched in slow motion as Steve leaned down and ever so gently stuck his pink tongue out to taste. He groaned when he swiped some of the liquid away from Tony, and without compunction, shoved his tongue into Tony’s waiting cunt as he sucked Tony down and into his throat. 

Tony wailed brokenly, hands scrabbling at the floor as Steve laved at his entrance, pressed his lips in a mockery of a kiss as he suckled the slick out of Tony. 

“Such a pretty cunt. You’re going to be so tight on my knot Tony. I know you’ll love it. Tell me you want it.” 

“Oh god, please, please Steve– I fucking need it.” 

“Language, sweetheart, or I’ll fuck that filthy mouth of yours into submission.” 

“Nngh– Hypocrite–” Steve chuckled into his pussy, vibrations setting off tingling all the way up to his needy cock. 

Steve pulled off of him, and Tony mewled, helpless. There was a yearning in him, vast and raw, eating him up inside if only Steve would sate it. Steve’s eyes were black, even in the glow of the repulsor light, his eyelashes a shadow on his face. Even still, Tony could see him surveying the scene before him, the slump of Tony’s weeping cock against his stomach, the obscene mess that Steve had painted on his cunt, and Tony’s naked need written on his face. 

“So beautiful. You’ve always been a looker, even when you weren’t hiding how sweet you are.” Steve cracked a smile, before settling back into his heated, possessive gaze. 

“Steve, I need you so bad– Always wanted you, needed you, please–” Tony would beg. Then maybe Steve would touch him. 

“Yeah? You need this?” Steve is pawing at his burgeoning erection. Tony can see it outlined in shadow, the heavy weight of his balls, the burgeoning knot at the base attached to the longest and thickest cock he’s ever seen. Of course his alpha should be well equipped. Steve was the best alpha, and he was picking Tony. Undeserving, lonely Tony who had always wanted Steve to notice, to _see._ Warmth and desire flooded his veins, and he sobbed, overwhelmed.

“Gonna fuck you full of my cum. Know you need it. Want to get you ready for me.” With that, Steve dives for his body again, and Tony is sure that he’s going to disappoint him with using his tongue when Tony _needs_ that alpha cock in him.

Instead, Tony gasps brokenly, heat rolling up his cock, into his body and down his spine where it explodes in his head. His back bows, bearing down on Steve’s fingers that he’s shoved in, which are squelching into Tony at a rapid clip. 

“So tight sweetheart, am I the first? Tell me you’re all mine.” 

“All yours Steve, make me yours. Yours, god!” He doesn’t know what he’s saying now, but he knows he will die if Steve isn’t inside him. He’ll shrivel into space, a black hole eating everything he is until he’s nothing. 

Steve pulls his fingers out and obscenely licks them, humming at the flavor, and Tony is so proud his alpha likes the scent, the taste of him. 

The weight of Steve’s gaze now is like touch, rolling over the planes of his body with sweet pressure. Slowly, Steve lowers himself, cock already in hand. Tony doesn’t know when he pulled it out, but he doesn’t care. It’s _beautiful_. Red, weeping, so fat that he doesn’t know how it will fit. 

Gently, Steve presses at his entrance before breaching the tense muscle there, his head popping into the slick-soaked channel. Tony can feel his body rearranging itself inside as Steve presses in. Before he knows it, his alpha has his balls rested on Tony’s crack, the rough hair on his mons rubbing Tony’s still-hard cock. 

“Good boy, so good for me. Want to have you like this, always.” Steve has his forehead pressed to Tony’s collar bone as he pants out his words. Tony is doing this to his alpha, making him want to cum as soon as he was inside. Tony is gratified with this idea, his alpha, pleased, cumming and marking him up. Making him belong to Steve. 

When Steve pulls out and moves, little arcs of sensation travel up his entire body and he gasps, enraptured. Tentative, but then more sure, Steve shifts and thrusts again. Tony cries and wails, his eyes scrunching closed as tears leak out the sides. It’s so very good. It’s the best thing Tony has ever been, has ever done. He doesn’t know why he ever avoided this. 

Steve is whispering endearments, filthy and profoundly sweet. He talks about the warmth of Tony’s cunt being made for him. How sweet Tony will look pregnant with his children. And Tony wants that, wants Steven’s cum, his children, wants his very being to be the earth to Steve’s sun. 

When Steve flips him over, casually manhandling Tony with the ease of a super soldier, Tony thrusts his ass back to Steve, presenting his now-used hole for his alpha. 

“Let me look at you, just let me see Tony, god you’re lovely.” Steve takes his hands and spreads Tony’s cheeks before shifting so his thickness is cradled in between the globes of Tony’s ass. He slides up and then down, catching the lip of Tony’s cunt before gently pressing in. He has to bring one leg up to the side of Tony’s lordosis position, aiming his cock downward into Tony, but he manages to seat himself once more. 

“Please bite me, bite me, cum in me, knot me–”

“Shh, Tony, let me take you. Gonna treat you so well. Mate you, fill you.” Tony quiets and waits for Steve to use him, take him, make him his. 

Steve doesn’t disappoint. He sets a punishing pace, knot catching on Tony’s entrance with every pound of his hips. It’s unmaking him. Piece by piece he shatters, his orgasm starting from the base of his cunt and running up through to his own cock. Steve doesn’t stop but rocks him through the orgasm that lasts forever. 

Tony thinks he’s cumming dry now, the orgasm echoing back into itself, wave after wave of pleasure. He thinks someone is crying, loud gasping sobs. 

At the peak of his climax, Steve breaks his pace, stuttering, before he presses in deep and comes. Tony can feel the man’s balls spasming tight against him, tightening and releasing as he steadily pumps heated liquid into Tony. The knot tugs at his cunt, and Steve pushes it in deeper, the head hitting the back of Tony’s cervix. 

Somewhere in his head, he remembers that this is a dry heat, with no possibility of pregnancy. It had been like that with Yinsen. Though it had never been this breathtakingly amazing as it had with the beta male who had tried his hardest to be what Tony needed. This was where he belonged, pinioned on his alpha’s cock. He knew that in his very soul. 

It shocks him then, but only momentarily, when Steve leans over, the planes of his stomach bowing Tony’s back further and pulling his upper torso closer to Steve, and bites down hard on the meat of Tony’s neck. 

The glands puncture, and like morphine, Steve drips in. He can feel him all over, suffusing Tony with all of his desire. Tony is stunned, unable to hide his own affection for Steve swimming across the bond. A wave of the same desire hits him back, and Tony is lost. 

They lay on the ground for a while, Steve curled around Tony, knot heavy inside him. Neither of them says anything; there’s no need. 

Slowly, Steve detaches from Tony, hot and slick cock sliding out from between his lips. It’s then that Steve swipes a gob of his own cum, and rubs it into Tony’s gland. It’s soothing, sealing the bite in with scent. Tony can’t imagine what he smells like to others, but right now he knows he smells perfect. A beautiful mix of Steve and him. 

“They’re closer than I thought, an hour away,” Steve said. Tony sighs and gets up. 

He’s standing there, a little lost but for the feeling of Steve to hold onto inside of him. 

“I never thought it would be like this. I’m glad it was you.” And, he is. The alpha feeling is still there inside him, but it’s less upset than he would have guessed. He’s always liked Steve, always wanted the other man. 

It’s just the way in which he gets to have him has completed something unfinished inside of him. The thing is, Tony doesn’t doubt that Steve will be accommodating to his other identity. He can feel it through the bond, how much Steve would love to have Tony every way he can. There isn't a way to lie through the bond. Tony had always known that, but the experience was a separate thing entirely. He didn't know what was going to happen at this point, but he was, for once, able to lay his paranoia at the feet of their relationship and hope that Steve didn't break him.

\--

“You mean to tell me Stark is an omega?” 

“Yes, Fury-darling. I am an omega and you can talk directly to me given that I still have a brain with a mouth attached to it. It’s not like that disappeared with my designation.” 

“Technically, Steve has the authority to speak for you.” Hill offers, unwanted. 

“I’d like to speak to Captain America alone.” Fury eyes Tony, using a slight alpha tone. Steve sends affirmation along the bond, while Tony feels trepidation at what they’ll ask Steve to do. 

As he leaves the room, he speculates that while Steve and he share a primitive emotional connection, that doesn’t mean that Steve couldn’t somehow block Tony out, or do disappointing things regarding Tony. 

The specter of just what Steve could un-accomplish for Tony weighs heavily on him as the minutes stretch. 

When Steve strides out the door, face red with indignation, Tony scrambles up to meet him. 

“Well?” 

“They wanted weapons.” Tony’s heart stops for a moment and he thinks– he thinks maybe, did Steve–?

“And?” 

“Of course I said no.” He freezes at that, wanting to hope that he’s heard right. After a moment, he speaks, his tone soft. 

“You didn’t have to do that. SHIELD could have had everything they wanted. Why?”

“I would never let them use you, or hurt you. Didn’t I say you were mine?” Steve looked down, blue eyes possessive and encompassing, pulling Tony in. It made him feel that maybe, just maybe, this could work. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://fundamental-blue.tumblr.com/). I mostly post memes.


End file.
